Three Cheers for Mistletoe
by Lulu C. T
Summary: All the senshi have their plans laid out for the holidays, but it appears that all will not go quite according to plan. At least not for a pair of them. AmixMakoto.
1. A Day Out

AN: Hey all! It's been a good while since I wrote my last Ami and Makoto fanfic...and I figured why not give it another go. I still love these girls together. c: So woo. First chapter!

* * *

Ami Mizuno sighed. It was_ that_ time of the year once again. You couldn't walk down the street without seeing a window display of Santa and his elves in the shops or through a café without having to smell the overpowering aroma of gingerbread. People, although in good cheer, we're rather rude when it came to shopping. Ami had experienced this first hand three years ago while searching for a Christmas present for her mother. She learned valuable lessons that night; never stand between a menopausal woman and a nice shawl. Yes, Christmas was surely upon them she thought as she watched in mild amusement as a child threw a tantrum outside a toy store.

Clearly Christmas wasn't top on Ami's favorite Holiday list. It never was. She was always pawned off on some unlucky babysitter the night of Christmas Eve when she was young. There was no Santa Clause, no magic; just promises from her mother that she could have anything she wanted when she came back from work late the next morning.

Ami shoved her hands deeper into her coat pocket, keeping close to the road as she went. Maybe, just maybe this year would be different. After all, she had her friends. And by some miracle, her mother had gotten off on Christmas Eve. She had the evening preplanned in her head already. Ami would prepare a traditional Christmas dinner then she and her mother would exchange gifts and maybe watch a few Christmas movies while sipping homemade eggnog. A perfect, quiet evening.

All the others had been disappointed when they revealed each of their plans. Most of them would be away and had no time to plan a party. Usagi was going away with her family to visit her grandparents and Minako to England with Rei. (As the two we're officially an item.) Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru would be spending the evening with one another as a happy family, just as they should. Makoto hadn't revealed her plans but Ami figured she'd be out and about. She blushed slightly, remembering she herself was a bit disappointed that there would be no pre-Christmas party. She would have loved to have had spent time with Makoto.

Ah, well Ami said to herself with vindication. That was life; and the reason why they were meeting today, nine days before Christmas. They would spend their last day together trying to find gifts for one another to exchange when they all got back.

"Ami-chan!"

Ami's head snapped up and she smiled as she spotted Usagi jumping up and down excitedly, animatedly moving her arms in a windmill motion. The others stood around her, laughing at her antics.

Ami jogged closer to the group, just now realizing how cold it was. She shivered slightly and squeaked as Makoto pulled her into a hug with a smile.

"You look cold! Why are you wearing this thin little jacket? No mittens either! For shame, Ami!"

Ami swatted her arm playfully, "Mako-chan! I'm perfectly fine. I don't like wearing those big jackets. They get in the way."

Usagi grinned, lumbering around the pair of them, "But they're so warm! And when I fall, it hardly hurts!"

"I don't think Ami is as ungraceful as you are, odango." Rei said, smirking slightly. Ami giggled. Rei's voice held no malice but still it managed to set Usagi off.

"Minakkkkooo!" She mewled pathetically, her lower lip jutting out in a grandeur pout, "Your girlfriend is being mean to me! Make her stop!"

Minako pulled Usagi closer to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "There, there Usagi. Don't let mean ol' Rei bother you. Mina will make it all better!"

Rei crossed her arms, stifling a laugh at Usagi's blush, "Mamo will have a fun time hearing about this, won't he odango? Stealing my girlfriend…the very nerve of you!"

Usagi cried out flustered, "I would never Rei! I promise, never! I have Mamo!"

Makoto laughed, grinning, "Enough, enough. Look what you're doing to the poor girl!"

Ami smiled, patting Usagi on the shoulder, "Rei's kidding, Usagi. She knows you're only teasing."

Usagi flashed her a grin, the light-hearted bantering now behind her, "Right! Let's go shopping then! We've only got four hours until the district closes and I need all the time to pick out the right gifts!"

With an enthusiastic whoop Minako charged forward, dragging behind a bewildered Rei through the snow. Ami finally broke down into laughter, holding on to Makoto for support. Leave it to her friends to make the holidays fun.


	2. The Perfect Gift

"So here's the plan!" Usagi said officiously, standing before the dimly lit map of Juban Mall. Her voice was raised slightly in an effort to drown out the hustle and bustle of at least several hundred people. It appeared everyone else had put off their Christmas shopping until the last minute as well, Ami noted.

"We are all going to split up for exactly one hour! In that time we should be able to find presents for at least two of the others…" She paused, looking at each face.

"Rei, Minako and I will go this way…" She gestured to the left side of the map, highlighted accordingly, "Then go off separately. Ami and Mako…you two will explore the right side of the mall! At six' o'clock we'll l all meet back here for dinner and then we'll swap sides. Sound good?"

Rei waved her hand impatiently, "Yes, Yes! We've wasted at least ten minutes with you having to rattle on about your plans. We've been ready!"

Usagi stuck out her tongue, "Then let's go!"

Ami waved as the three of them disappeared from site before turning to Makoto with a shy smile, "I guess it's just you and me."

Ami couldn't help but notice the faint blush come to Makoto's cheeks. She was almost sure she was seeing things but Makoto's nervous laugh and smile seemed to confirm the idea.

"Yep! We better get going. Kami have mercy if we mess around with Usagi's eating schedule." She stuck out her arm gallantly for Ami who accepted with as much grace as possible. The two set off, arms linked.

The hour went by quickly, the two of them laughing at some of the more ridiculous items. Who really needed a mechanical back scratcher, anyway? Together they managed to find gifts for the other three.

With a wicked smile, Makoto hid an adult store bag within another less provocative one. "I can't wait to see Rei's face…Minako will get a kick out of it, I think."

Ami giggled, blushing profusely. With anyone else she would have been mortified to even go into such a store but somehow with Makoto things seemed safe and natural. Although, some of the things in the store we're a little over the top, even for her.

The two strolled casually, arms still linked as they met back by the map. Rei exchanged a glance with Minako and smirked, nodding her head toward Ami and Mako. Ami noticed the gesture and met Rei's eyes. She blushed again as Rei wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Ami let go of Makoto's arm, looking away. Makoto frowned with disappointment and stood up straighter, "So um…Time to eat. Where to?"

The rest of the evening went well, if not slowly. Ami waved goodbye to the group at last and made her way back down the street, alone. Everyone's gifts were accounted for, except for Makoto's. She had seen a few things she might have liked, but nothing that really stood out to Ami as worthy. Ami chuckled, shaking her head. Worthy? Makoto would be happy with anything she gave her. She was kind in that way, always thankful for what she was given.

Ami stared at the window displays, finally pausing at a jeweler. Normally something as superficial wouldn't have caught her gaze but there sitting on a red satin pillow was the prettiest necklace Ami had ever seen. The chain was made of plain sterling silver, it appeare , but the pendant was a gorgeous rose, studded with emerald and ruby.

"It matches her earrings…" She murmured, her fingers pressed to the glass. She quickly glanced to the store hours chat and smiled in relief. The store was open for another twenty minutes. She hurried inside.

A suave man stood behind a long glass counter, smiling, "Hello, Miss. May I help you?"

"Could you tell me how much the rose necklace in the display is?"  
"Ah…That one is going for 250,000 yen." He stared at her dubiously, "May I perhaps suggest something cheaper?"

Ami blanched slightly but shook her head without falter, "No, I'll take it."

The man nodded without another word. He went from the display and lay the necklace down in a long box, "Gift wrap?"

"Yes, please."

The exchange was over quickly and Ami exited the store, clutching the package to her chest. What had she done? How would she explain the sum of money gone from her savings account? She shivered, not fancying the questions her mother would drill her with. The last time she checked, friends didn't spend thousands of dollars on jewelry. They made tacky friendship bracelets.

She feared the gift was to intimate for such an occasion. It was too late to return the necklace, through. The store had a no refund policy.

Gnawing her lip, she continued her way home. Whatever demon had possessed her for the moment was gone but oddly enough, she didn't feel guilt for her purchase. Instead a nervous ache filled her heart.

"All's well that ends well." She said softly to herself, praying that this time it would true.


	3. A Perfect Christmas

AN:// Resurrected from the dead! Haha...I read through this a few days ago and decided I needed to finish it up. :P

* * *

Ami tapped her pencil impatiently on the side of her psychology textbook. A look of worried concentration was written across her face, clear as day, as she tried to scan the page for the information she needed to finish up her final paper. Although it was only the second day of vacation and the night before Christmas Eve, she had already gotten the rest done.

She blamed it on boredom; no one was around to call or hang out with. A wonderful vacation this was shaping up to be. After a few more moments of irritated tapping, she gave up. She heaved a heavy sigh, leaned back in her chair and pressed the palm of her hands into her eyes. She could feel a migraine coming on and there was no point in aggravating it further.

She switched the light in her bedroom off and now only the glow of the computer screen illuminated her surroundings. What to do, she thought.

She could organize her book collection. No—they were already listed alphabetically by author. How about clean up the house? No, again. She had already done that. What was left? She went through a mental check list but not one thing came up free.

"I'm a truly boring person." She said at last. She closed the textbook a little harder then she had expected and stood to walk over to her bed. She smoothed down the creased quilt and sat.

Automatically she reached over to tug the draw of her night stand open. The small ornate gift box sat here next to her favorite romance novel and car keys. She picked up the box and held it before her eyes to study.

Those butterflies were at it again, she thought absently as her fingers touched the silky ribbon tied at the top. She still had no misgivings about purchasing the necklace. She did feel a little silly though when she lied to her mother about where the money had gone. She claimed she had spent it on a new collection of books. Of course her mother wasn't really around much to know what books she had and hadn't had, so it worked for the most part. She was scolded lightly for spending so much on books so close to Christmas.

A ghost of a smile tugged at Ami's lips as she wondered what Makoto was doing for Christmas. She hadn't mentioned family or friends or even going out to buy a tree—then it hit her! The perfect thing to do! She quickly replaced the small box into her drawer.

Ami jumped up quickly and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair. Sure, they family had a small Christmas tree in the living room but never had they really decked the house out with Christmas joy. She knew a little store around the corner that opened up for business a few weeks before and after Christmas. They sold the most adorable (and inexpensive) ornaments and lights Ami had ever seen.

The drive was short. Snow had just begun to fall and it dusted over the road like crushed diamond. It was beautiful, she thought, the way it glittered when the light touched it. Her boots crunched across the thin layer of snow that had settled over the walk way to the store.

The door twinkled merrily as she pushed it open and upset the bell. The store was very small and homey and the air was thick with the smell of cinnamon and pine. Ami couldn't help but to take a few long pulls of air to savor it.

"Ami?"

Ami's head snapped to the left quickly. She recognized that voice. Makoto stood not five feet away, looking at a small display of ornaments.

Her cheeks flushed with pleasure, "Mako-chan!" She hurried over and gave her friend a tight hug, "Have you been home this whole time?"

"Oh, no." Makoto said, smiling uneasily. She seemed happy to see Ami but it was obvious something was bothering her, "I've been back and forth to my um, aunts house. She asked me to pick up a few decorations for her tree."

Ami nodded absent mindedly. Her thoughts raced back toward the necklace and it was making her antsy, "That's nice. Who else will be there?" She was curious; Makoto never really spoke about her family.

She noted how Makoto stiffened when asked. Curious, she thought, as she replied, "Oh you know…my aunt, uncle…a few long distance cousins flying in, nothing extravagant." At the end of the sentence she forced a smile.

"Sounds like it'll be a good time." Ami said pleasantly though she was dying to know what was making Makoto so nervous.

"Well, I better hit the road." Makoto said at last after a few moments of silence, "See you in a few days."

Ami had no time blink as Makoto exited the shop with surprising speed. She hadn't even bought anything. Something was definitely amiss but Ami knew if she pried, Mako would just shut her out. It was one quality about Makoto that Ami could not understand. She just didn't like to expose herself to others after all the times she had been hurt.

Ami shook herself out of that thought process. Makoto will come to you when she's ready, she decided. After thirty minutes of walking from aisle to aisle, Ami had found what she had wanted. A few feet of tinsel, strings of multicolored lights, a set of clunky ornaments of the solar system (She knew it would be a little lame to her mother but when her friends saw they would be amused.) and a few sprigs of fresh mistletoe.

Now came the fun part of actually setting up. Tomorrow would be amazing, Ami thought as she paid the clerk at the counter. Her first true Christmas.


End file.
